


A Cold Day in Floralia

by Chime (Chimeranyx), Chimeranyx



Series: Chatficverse [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: (the dead characters are sectonia's parents), F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal, pre-transformation Sectonia, with some implications wrt the dimension mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeranyx/pseuds/Chime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeranyx/pseuds/Chimeranyx
Summary: Some Sectonia/Taranza fluff for Love Week.
Relationships: Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby)
Series: Chatficverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181165
Kudos: 50





	A Cold Day in Floralia

**Author's Note:**

> hiya
> 
> if you follow me for my chatfic, this takes place before that. if you don't read that, then here's my headcanon:
> 
> instead of rings, floralians get each other nuptial gifts. in addition, the person who was proposed to may offer a nuptial challenge, to see if the person who proposed is "worthy."

It was a cold day in Floralia.

A bitter wind had swept through the floating islands, and Sectonia drew her blankets close to herself and shuddered down into her bed. The good thing about being queen was that she could stay in her bed all she wanted, but... her heart ached for her citizens that didn’t have a warm place to stay… she’d bring them all into her palace if she could.

In fact, she’d extend that invitation right now. She rang a little bell, summoning a servant. “Yes, my queen?”

“Can you send for Lord Taranza? I’d like him to spread the word that all without a home are welcome to stay at mine.” Sectonia felt warmer just thinking about her dear Taranza. Once he was done with that task, she’d bring him to her chambers and cuddle with him as long as she could!

“With all due respect, my queen…” The servant tapped her fingers together. “Lord Taranza isn’t at the palace right now.”

Those words hit Sectonia like an arrow to the heart. “... Oh. I see.” There’d been rumors that Taranza was seeing another woman, rumors that Sectonia had dismissed as silly - but what if they were true? “If… if you don’t mind, may I ask where he is?”

“On a personal errand, my queen.”  _ A personal errand to see someone else? _ “However, I can arrange for a small group to spread your message in his stead.”

“That… that would be wonderful. Thank you.” She was worried she couldn’t hide the disappointment in her tone. “Um… can you bring me some hot chocolate too?”

“Of course, my queen.” The servant bowed, leaving Sectonia to wallow in her thoughts.

There’s no way Taranza would cheat on her. That was just silly gossip by the courtiers who had sought to tear her down, even before her coronation. That had been a mess - her parents, the former queen and king, had died a couple of years ago due to a nasty plague that Floralia was still recovering from. She’d barely clung on herself, with Taranza waiting on her day and night. But, once she’d gained a clear bill of health… she was coronated before anyone else could snatch the throne away.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. “Yes? What is it?”

“Sectonia?”

Her heart leapt out of her chest. “T-taranza!” Sectonia squealed as she threw her blankets aside and ran to the door, her doubts banished from her mind. She threw them open to see a near-frozen Taranza, who immediately clasped her hands.

“Come on, Sectonia, there’s no time. I need you to see this!” Taranza gasped as he tugged on her hands, yanking her down the halls.

“I - wait, Taranza, you’re freezing -”

“There’s time for me to warm up later, come on!” Despite the fact that he was cold to the touch, Taranza’s voice held a warm giddiness to it. Soon, the two arrived at his chambers, where he pushed the door open and revealed an oblong form, covered in intricate lacy patterns of silk. “So… here it is…”

“Taranza… this…” Sectonia stepped forward, tracing over the patterns. Had Taranza stayed out in the cold to create them? Something solid lurked beneath the silk, and she glanced back to her loyal companion, who nodded. Carefully, she sliced through the delicate strands, and gasped.

Beneath the silk was a magnificent mirror. Its dazzling surface reflected her shocked expression at her, and her fingers traced over the ornate golden wings that adorned the sides.. “It’s beautiful.”

Taranza let loose a deep sigh - had he been holding his breath? - and nuzzled against Sectonia. “I agree. What’s reflected in the mirror, though, is much more lovely.”

“Taranza, dear… please…” Sectonia returned his affections, holding his shivering form close. “... This would be perfect for a nuptial gift…” she murmured.

“That’s exactly why I got it. It’s one of a kind.” Taranza chuckled, kissing Sectonia on the forehead. “I hope, however, that the woman I love accepts it… if she’ll accept me.”

It dawned on Sectonia why he’d gone out to get this mirror, despite the cold. “Taranza… I’m certain she will.”

Taranza paused, then held all of Sectonia’s hands and moved in front of the mirror. “Will you have me, Sectonia? Will you do your servant the honor of marrying him?”

All the doubts Sectonia had had earlier had flown out the window. She choked back a joyful sob, feeling tears well in her eyes. “I… yes, Taranza. Be my prince!” She sealed her words with a kiss that pinned poor Taranza to the cold surface of the mirror. He shuddered beneath her, and for a second she could have sworn she saw  _ something  _ beneath their reflections…

“Sectonia, darling? Is something wrong?” Taranza had noticed her pull away, how intently she was staring into the mirror…

“Oh, I… it’s nothing. I thought I’d pushed you so hard I’d cracked the mirror, that’s all!” She kissed Taranza on the cheek to reassure him. “You’re cold, my love. Let’s return to my chambers, so that I may warm you up.”

“Oh, but Sectonia, that would hardly be proper!” Taranza teased, as if it wasn’t well known that he was courting her.

“Hush. It wouldn’t do me any good if my husband-to-be died of hypothermia, now would it?” Sectonia made a show of taunting him, putting all six of her hands on her hips.

“I suppose not, so you win this time, my dear.” Taranza, in turn, dramatically presented his own hands. “Lead the way.”

Sectonia did as she was asked, hand in hand with her lover, and when she returned to her chambers, there were extra blankets, and two mugs to split the pot of hot chocolate that had appeared there.

It was a cold day in Floralia, but the palace was warm with love.


End file.
